Bodyswitch
by Sangha
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kaiba and Joey have switched bodies! Now one has to deal with annoying friends and school and the other with a huge company! Not to mention that their siblings have to live with other people, unaware of that. So, the idea is lame but it's funny
1. Chapter 1

**Bodyswitch**

**-**

_A/N: I came up with this a long time ago but realizing that the idea was so lame I just kept it filed on my computer. However, I re-read it and it's quite funny nevertheless. I edited it by myself—there might be mistakes in it—I've warned you. And it's really short. And stupid actually. And really hastily written, anything but well.  
__  
But I'd like to share with you, though!_

_It takes place in time after Battle City because it'll make sense this way. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! because simply if I did, you wouldn't have to read but to watch on TV! _

-

Chapter One

-

Yugi, sharing his body with Yami, was walking home in the evening, alone. Almost arriving the Game Shop Yugi sighed heavily.

"_What's bothering you?"_ The pharaoh asked his body-mate Yugi.

"Never mind," the small teenager replied.

"_No, tell me what's bothering you. There's something, isn't there?"_

"Hm… well, it's about Joey. He had again a row with Kaiba. I mean it's old news, I know, but I just wish they'd stop fighting." Yugi was concerned about his friends.

"_Yeah, that'd be great but I guess Kaiba won't stop insulting Joey." _Yami shrugged inside of Yugi's head.

"That's not just it. Joey would have to stop his temper breaking out too. This morning, you've seen, they met and Kaiba was just ignoring Joey. Kaiba gave a comment about me and well, I can handle that. But Joey can't. He loses his temper and starts insulting Kaiba as well," explained the short grown guy.

"_I see your point. We all gladly know how to take Kaiba, apart from Joey. But you know, sometimes I think Joey's right. Kaiba should show more respect, and not only to Joey."_

"But what can we do about it? Joey won't listen to me and Kaiba, you know him."

"_I wish we were able to teach them a lesson not to fight anymore."_ The Pharaoh had enough of their childish behavior!

With those words said, suddenly their Millenniums Puzzle was shining in a bright light. Just as sudden as it began, it stopped and turned to normal again.

"What was that?" Yugi asked his mental friend.

"_I've got no clue. I thought maybe you could explain that to me."_

Yugi shook his head, then shrugged. The two of them went inside their home and headed for their room for much needed rest.

-

the next day

-

Wheeler's apartment  
6 a.m.

-

Joey woke with a strange feeling when his alarm clock started ringing. An unknown smell filled his nostrils and with a start he stood up, taking a look at the clock. _Damn! _He cursed seeing the time. _Why is my alarm clock ringing at 6 am? Normally it waked me at half past 4! Well, normally… normally my alarm clock doesn't look like a huge hamburger. _

Joey glanced around his room and gasped. _What's that? All these things around me really don't look familiar! These things look like things of a typical… mutt. _He shook his blond head and wondered why his hair felt slightly longer than usual. _Wait a second. I've got a mutt's room with a mutt's haircut and well… _He took a glimpse down on himself and wondered why he would ever sleep in just his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. _…a mutt's clothes._

_This couldn't be. _Joey's gaze met with the sight of a wonderfully framed picture of Serenity Wheeler. Next to it was a picture with Yugi, Tea, Tristan and the mutt. _The mutt? I'm in the mutt's apartment. Three options. One, I'm dreaming a rather horrible dream. Two, I'm hallucinating—again. Three, I'm being kidnapped. Damn hell, I am Seto Kaiba! _He made his way out of the room, which luckily wasn't locked (see option three) and was standing in the middle of an apartment that was looking quite ugly in his opinion.

"Good morning Joey!" A friendly, almost singing voice greeted and Joey saw Serenity waving at him from the breakfast table. Innocent as ever she smiled at him.

"HMPH!" Was all noise Joey gave, crossing his arms. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Um…there." Serenity pointed to a door further down. "Joey, are you okay? Why would you ask me where your own bathroom is?"

"Mind your own business!" He hissed and walked straight into the room, she had pointed to.

Serenity just shrugged. She knew, her brother was slightly crazy, and therefore she didn't really wonder what strange dream had been coming over him this morning! Though he had been strangely moody and mean.

Joey slammed the door of the bathroom and went over to the sink, watching his face in the mirror.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Serenity was slightly startled hearing the noise coming from the bathroom. Her brother was really a weird guy, but she loved him though.

"No, no, no…" Joey shook his head in front of the mirror, not daring to look at it again. "This can't be." With much mental effort he gazed back up and again, was met with the sight of Joey Wheeler. _This has to be a bad dream. I am that dog Wheeler. _Realization hit him straight in his face and he cursed mentally. Until suddenly his stomach gave an alien-like noise.

-

Kaiba mansion  
6.37 a.m.

-

Seto Kaiba stretched lazily lying in his bed and yawned. He had slept very well that night with a very pleasant dream about him being the cheese on a pizza. Feeling his surroundings he shuddered by the cold yet silky sheets around him. He blinked and felt slightly dizzy. Spreading his limbs across the huge bed he slowly took in the dark blue covers of the big wooden bed.

The sun was brightly shining and Seto stuck one leg out of his bed, scratching his head. He wondered why he was wearing a pitch black pyjama with white needle stripes. _I must look like a lawyer. _Standing up cause he felt hungry as if he hadn't eaten for a hundred years, the fluffy feeling beyond his bare feet tickled him and he saw that he was standing on a bear-like carpet.

Slowly he let his surroundings sink in his brain. _I'm definitely not at home. Or am I?_ He seemed to be in a very expensive kind of hotel, maybe. _What the hell have I been doing last night? _He remembered hanging out with Tristan and so far, they haven't done anything stupid. A glimpse out of the huge glass window gave him a look upon Domino City. He was able to see the coast, his school and the huge Kaiba Corp. building.

The penny didn't drop so far. Not until Seto turned and saw himself in the huge wall mirror. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened immensely. There he stood for about two minutes and stared at himself. _Why do I look like Seto Kaiba? _He asked himself over and over again. Suddenly his face broke unexpectedly into a grin and he giggled devilishly. Quickly his fingers entangled in the waistband of his trousers and pulled it forward.

With a raised eyebrow Seto stared into his trousers. _Quite acceptable. _He wrinkled his nose, watching his reflection once again in the mirror. Then he pulled off his shirt and gazed at his upper body. _Too skinny. _Then he bent his elbow and gave his biceps a checking squeeze with his hand. _Yet trained Mr. Moneybags. _Quickly turning he headed for the wardrobe to find something acceptable to wear but instead of finding masses of different clothes, there wasn't much choice.

_Black trousers, black trousers, dark blue trousers, gray trousers, green trousers… well then the black ones! A shirt? A shirt! White, green, blue… hello? Is there anything red here? No? Then white… And now a jacket! Lemme see… trench coat, trench coat, trench coat… hell! Shit frigging trench coats… uh there! The school uniform's jacket. Great!_

So finally Seto was dressed—in black trousers, a white shirt with the upper buttons undone, no tie, and the old school jacket opened. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he made his way outside, wanting to get to know his own mansion. After half an hour wandering around with no real destination he found a maid and stood in front of her rather casually.

"Good morning, Master Kaiba." The maid bowed.

"Morning!" He grinned nervously laughing. "Say, where's the kitchen? I'm really hungry, I could eat a bear. No, wait, better show me the way."

The maid wondered since when her master didn't know where his kitchen was but reasoned that it's probably because he was rarely there. He never really used to eat properly and if, then in his dining room. She nodded politely though and showed him to his kitchen where another maid had been obviously preparing breakfast. She wondered that Seto Kaiba showed up. Every day she was preparing his breakfast but most of the days he just shrugged it off, not being hungry. The only thing wanted was his coffee and the news paper, but in his dining room.

"Master Kaiba, good morning. Breakfast's ready, why don't you go to the dining room?"

"I'd rather eat here." He replied and slumped down on a chair at the huge kitchen table. In no time he suddenly found a huge cup of coffee and the news paper in front of him. "Thanks." Then he smelled the hot liquid. "Is that coffee? Would it be much too ask, if I'd rather like to have milk?"

The maid shook her head and replaced the coffee with hot milk. In front of Kaiba also was prepared a nice healthy breakfast with cereals. He raised a quite funny eyebrow.

"Is that my breakfast?"

"Yes, Master Kaiba. Is there anything else you want?" The maid asked suspiciously.

_Gladly she asks. _"If you ask me like that… a hot breakfast with egg and bacon would be great. Pan cakes and also some sausages are what my stomach would prefer! Thank you so much!" Normally he preferred chocolate rise pops with milk and sugar but being a rich healthy man now, Seto Kaiba by name, he liked to try something else.

The maid couldn't help breaking out in a grin. Her master had never been like that and though he made her a lot of work, she was glad. Rather much work and a master appreciating, than the food meeting the bin every day. In no time she had made him what his heart desired and served the food. First the pan cakes were eaten by her master in no time with shots of syrup. Then the sausages followed with the eggs and bacon between a huge sandwich.

-

Wheeler's apartment  
6.20 a.m.

-

_What had Wheeler been eating? A hundred dozens of oden! _The blond haired man thought when he pushed for the water in the toilette. Making his way back out of the bathroom he felt the stare of his sister but chose to ignore it, needing to get dressed.

After he had pulled out almost everything that was in Joey's wardrobe, he decided for the only thing acceptable. The school uniform. Closing the zip of his jacket all up to his neck, he straightened himself when his sister was calling for him.

"Hurry up, Joey or we're going to be late again. Breakfast's waiting!"

_Late? Why late? _Then the penny dropped. _Joey Wheeler's still attending high school. Wonder how much classes he's already repeating. _Joey snickered evilly. Combing his hair as straight as possible his eyes got a cold expression. _So if this dream wants me to be Wheeler, I will be Wheeler! Maybe I can go near Yugi and find out his newest top secret strategy._

Joey went out of his room and joined Serenity on the breakfast table.

"Where's the news paper?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You don't have one, never ordered any." She told him as if he was insane.

"Hmph! I should have guessed that. What's that?" He wrinkled his nose at the sight of his breakfast.

"Um… chocolate rise pops with milk and sugar, just how you eat them every day. Are you really okay, Joey? I'm concerned. You're acting out of yourself."

Blankly he stared at the girl.

"I'm not hungry today." Joey shoved the bowl with his food away and stood up heading for the door.

Serenity just shrugged. "Well, let's go to school then."

Heading out of the apartment building Joey stopped at the street.

Serenity quirked an eyebrow seeing the annoyed look of his brother. "What is it?

"Let me guess, we have to walk."

"No, why should we? We go by bus like everyday." She shook her head in confusion.

Joey shrugged and together they made it to the nearby bus station. Riding with the bus Joey cringed. _I will never understand why people can go by public transport. Hell, I'm squeezed to death. _The bus was as usual full with all kinds of people, mostly students. But after almost 15 minutes of living hell it arrived Domino High School.

Joey left the bus shouldering everyone and anyone, walking straight to the direction of the school building.

"Hey Joey, wait a second. Joey! JOEY! Wheeler!" A voice called and finally he stopped, realizing he was meant. He turnt to see Tristan Taylor approaching with Yugi and Tea. Serenity was still on her brother's heels anyway.

Tristan gave a friendly clap on Joey's shoulder. "Morning buddy."

"Hmph!" _Wash off that stupid grin._

Tea sensed the thick air around her friend. "What has crawled up your ass, Joey? Bad dream?"

"Kind of." Staring ahead he began walking again.

Serenity shrugged at the questioning look of their friends. Realizing that Joey had no clue what was his first lesson, he glued to his friends, for once. In the classroom he asked Yugi where he was sitting and with a raised eyebrow, the small guy told him.

_Gladly Wheeler's insane anyway and his friends don't even ask. _He opened his bag in search of his Geographic book but found just lose papers, an old sandwich which was smelling badly, a few video games, an English book from his former class, a few lose pencils, a love letter to Mai with a poem about pizza and an odd drawing with stick figures. _I can't work like that. _He cursed mentally and stood up, walking with his bag to the bin and letting it fall straight into it.

The teacher stared at Joey with a dismissive gaze.

"Mr. Wheeler, if you're done now, you certainly can tell me the capitals of Germany, France, Italy and Spain."

Joey didn't give her teacher a second glance, as he replied, "Berlin, Paris, Rome and Madrid."

The teacher's jaw dropped. Normally Joey Wheeler did know nothing at all. Tristan and Yugi's jaw dropped as well, staring at their friend.

-

Kaiba mansion  
7.10 a.m.

-

Seto was still at his breakfast table when the door swung open and a rather casual looking Mokuba entered the kitchen, throwing his school bag at the counter and taking place opposite his brother.

"Morning Seto."

"Wonderful good morning Mokuba, slept well?" Seto grinned happily.

Mokuba wondered about the good mood of his brother when he received his own breakfast. "Aren't you going to work today big brother?"

"Work?" His head shot up in confusion.

Mokuba chuckled at his brother's behavior. "Yes, usually you're gone before I even wake up."

"Oh… um… yes, I'll go just a bit later today. When are you leaving? I'll give you a ride."

"Twenty minutes, thanks for bringing me to school, you never do that." A happy smile rose on Mokuba's adorable features.

"I'm kinda outta myself today." With a stupid grin he winked at the younger brother.

The small raven-haired boy wondered about his brother's strange accent but shrugged it off, having no time to think about it.

Arriving Kaiba Corporation everyone was greeting Kaiba very friendly and he enjoyed greeting everyone back with a huge smile and a wave of his hand. Then he arrived his office, even though with the help of his caretaker who seemed to be the only one normal who didn't look like a clone in some way. His secretary was throwing him a huge heap of papers on his desk and Seto looked rather confused at them.

"Whatta 'bout 'em?"

"Aren't you going to look through them and sign, Mr. Kaiba?" The secretary replied puzzled.

"Uh, sure, well, yeah." Another grin was shown on Kaiba's face this day and it almost shocked the secretary, but she remained silent.

After she had disappeared he switched on the computer in front of him, as he wasn't in the mood to read and sign paperwork. _Code? Damn that moneybags!_

-

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-

Domino High School  
11.45 a.m.

-

During the lunch break everyone was joining Joey under a tree where he tried to relax by massaging his temples. School was easy if there weren't his stupid class mates. He wasn't pleased when Tristan and the others were sitting down next to him.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Tristan wondered out loud.

"No, thank you." Joey replied between gritted teeth.

"He hasn't eaten anything so far today." Serenity explained concerned.

Yugi worried a bit about his friend. "Are you feeling okay Joey?"

Joey rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Don't tell me, you're on a diet, man! You seem out of yourself today, dude." Tristan exclaimed with dramatic gestures.

"Maybe I am. What's my next lesson?" Trying to avoid any more talking about him, Joey asked.

"You're still yourself Joey, guess, you'll never know your task. Next is History." Tristan laughed.

_Hmph! _Joey snorted. "Give me your History book."

"I forgot mine."

_Idiot!_ "Tea?"

"Here." Handing him the book, she hesitated a moment. You could never know what Joey would do with a book.

Joey snatched the book away from Tea and started without hesitation to read. Everyone seemed astonished and rather surprised he even was able to read at all. Not daring to say anything they chose to ignore the grumpy Joey today.

During his History lesson Joey thought about his situation. _If I am Joey Wheeler, who is Seto Kaiba right now? Is it possible that I could be two persons at the same time? Is Seto Kaiba a soulless body right now? Or have we switched? What if Joey Wheeler's now me? Confusing! But what if I'm right and Joey Wheeler is right now in Seto Kaiba's body? Doing his work? Working at all? Destroying everything Kaiba's ever achieved? Hell, I'll go insane. I already am but I've got to be sure. I'll pay myself a visit._

So Joey did. Right after school he sneaked away from his friends, who were again helplessly shrugging at one another. After a train ride Joey arrived Kaiba Corporation. The receptionist of course wouldn't let him inside. _What was I thinking? I look like a mutt. I am a mutt. _But that was no problem. He would just break into his own building, he had done that before. Using his private codes he easily sneaked inside and through the back doors he quickly arrived his own office.

When he was sure his secretary wasn't looking, Joey pushed open his office door with a loud thud. _There! That's me! _On his desk was Seto Kaiba, phoning.

Kaiba spoke into his phone whilst poking with one finger inside of his other ear. "Hello, is there Helsinki?"

"What the hell is going on here?" Joey growled quite loudly.

Kaiba slammed the phone down and grinned. "Ha! Hello myself! You look great today! Apart from your weird hairdo… um… wait a second. Is there still Joey inside?"

Joey immediately knew who was using Seto Kaiba's body. "No! Get the hell off my phone Wheeler and out of my body!"

"Uh-oh… guess it's the real Kaiba inside."

"Good guess Wheeler, what have you done? Tell me immediately!" Slamming his flat palms on his desk in front of Kaiba, Joey glared at him.

"Hey, don't look like this. It gives my perfect looks anger wrinkles. And anyway, I did nothing. What did you do, Kaiba?" He crossed his arms pouting.

"Me? Of course I didn't do anything. Why would I ever want to switch bodies with you, mutt?" He shouted.

"You've got a temper, Kaiba. Don't shout at me or I'll call my bullies to throw you out, man." Kaiba threatened his missing part.

"You don't even know how to call them." Joey replied calmly crossing his arms arrogantly.

"I just push all the buttons around here and we'll see." Stubbornly Kaiba replied.

Joey rolled his eyes annoyed. "I'd shrug them off in no time. But anyway, we lose the topic. Why have we switched bodies?"

"I've got no clue, all I know is that when I woke this morning, I was you." He helplessly responded.

"And I was you, damn hell. I want my body back."

"Why? Isn't mine okay? I'm very sportive, attractive and muscular…"

"You're fat, messy and a mutt." Joey smirked coldly.

"Do you think yours is better? You're skinny and…. well… I forgot the other things right now but I'll tell you later."

"Shut up you moron. Just tell me what you're going to do about it?" Demanded Joey with force.

"Why should I do anything about it? I'm rich, healthy, got a huge mansion, a own company, many maids cooking for me…"

"I live with your sister."

Kaiba stopped babbling. "Don't you dare do anything to her! I live with your brother!"

Joey growled in response. "Don't you dare do anything to him!"

"Keep your temper moneybags, I won't harm him. No need to. I just have no clue why I am you and you are me. Therefore, I think we just have to wait. Maybe tomorrow we'll wake up again and be ourselves?"

Joey gave another skeptic snort. "Hmph! We better be."

Suddenly Kaiba's eyes widened. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Three thirty, dumb mask."

"Damn! I'm supposed to meet Serenity at 4 pm at the park." With that Kaiba jumped off his chair and was about to run to the door when Joey grabbed him by his collar and pushed him back. Kaiba gazed at him confused while Joey was having a knowing smirk on his face.

"You are Seto Kaiba and I really would not meet with your sister!"

"You better won't." He then thought for a minute. "Kaiba, you gotta have to meet her. I mean you as me. She really wouldn't forgive me if I won't show up. Please!"

Joey gave in with narrowed eyes. "One condition. Don't ruin my body, my company and well… everything else."

"No problem!" Kaiba gave a thumbs-up-sign.

Joey somehow didn't believe Kaiba but what should he do about it? He still had the hope that everything was just a bad dream after all. "And dress yourself… I mean myself, properly." Was his last advice before he left.

Kaiba shrugged. _I am dressed properly. What does he want? He was the one looking like a geek._

-

Domino City Park  
4 p.m.

-

Serenity hoped that Joey was his old self again when he would come, she thought while she was waiting. Seeing his form arrive she dropped her expectations.

Joey stared at his sister with cold, hard eyes. "Well, here I am. What do we do now?"

"Have you forgotten? We wanted to go to the zoo together. Oh no, you've forgotten." The girl started to whine.

_Please don't cry. I hate girls crying. _"No, I haven't forgotten. I just wanted to check if you're still up for it." _Pooh! Just in time._

"Of course I am. Let's go!" Serenity exclaimed happily.

_Oh happy day! _The two of them soon found themselves in the zoo, watching bears, tigers, birds and even sheep. Joey couldn't tell how pissed he had gotten. When Serenity sat down on a bench, he used this opportunity to sit next to her and relaxed for a minute.

"You're not having fun. Don't lie to me. I know you." Serenity said within a sigh.

_You absolutely don't._

"What is eating you up big brother?"

Joey sighed heavily. He was used to Mokuba calling him big brother but certainly not Joey Wheeler's sister. _How odd. _Still he had a heart when it came to younger siblings. "Nothing, never mind. I'm just a bit messed up today. I… well, I'm sorry if I ruin our day."

_Being Joey Wheeler it wouldn't harm to apologize. He has no pride anyway._

"Not that bad. As long as you're here with me I'm happy." She smiled at him and grabbed his arm, hugging it like some teddy bear and resting her head on his shoulder.

_Oh shit. _Joey slightly turned pink above his nose, blushing. _Stop that girl. I can't blush, I'm supposed to be your brother. _Nevertheless he did, feeling quite helpless with the girl on his side. _Wheeler has quite a cute sister, pretty and innocent. The only good thing about that dog. I can quite understand why everyone's after her. But not me! No! Not me!_

Shrugging her off he smiled nervously. _Wait a second. Being Joey Wheeler I don't have to cover myself up. I could be anything whatever would humiliate the mutt. _He broke into a stupid grin. "Let's go home, I'm hungry."

"Obviously you're feeling better." Serenity's lips turned into another happy smile.

-

Kaiba Corporation  
4.32 p.m.

-

Kaiba was bored. He couldn't use the computer, he had no password. He didn't want to sign papers, not to mention reading them. With his feet on his desk he whistled a tune and thought about what he might do. Then it hit him. _Being Seto Kaiba I could use this opportunity to make up his mistakes. But how to start? _Grabbing the phone he called for his driver.

"Hey buddy, what car is available for me?"

"_Mr. Kaiba, don't you want to be driven in the limousine?"_

"Nah, not today. Isn't there any other car?"

"_Well, yes, of course. The Lamborghini or the Chrysler are both here down the parking garage. Both to your need, Mr. Kaiba."_

"Well, then make the Lamborghini ready, I'm down in five!" He giggled in anticipation of what he was about to do.

In no time Kaiba had run out of his office calling goodbye to his secretary and taking the lift down to the garage. When the doors of the lift opened he met the sight of a bright yellow sports car, ready for him to take. With a stupid grin he snatched the keys from the chauffeur and within seconds there was only a cloud of dust left.

Kaiba drove around mindlessly. Actually being Joey Wheeler he didn't own a drivers license. But Seto Kaiba owned one and therefore he could drive however he liked to. After over one hour and almost three crashes he saw someone familiar and stopped the car, letting the window down.

"Hey Mai, wait up beautiful!"

Mai's jaw almost dropped seeing Seto Kaiba and hearing him calling her like that.

"Nice car, huh Mai?"

"If that's your idea to chat me up Kaiba, forget it." Mai responded coolly.

_Shit. I'm Kaiba, of course. _"Err… sorry Mai. Can ya just wait a second, I gotta have ta tell ya something."

Mai wondered where she knew his accent from. Anyway, she crossed her arms in annoyance. "What do _you_ want?"

_That'll be fun. And vengeance. And finally good for Kaiba, too. _"I want to apologize. I am a big asshole, arrogant, mean, selfish, a bastard, a total shit bag, heartless…"

"I get the point." Mai cut him off with skeptically raised eyebrows.

"Uh… sure. I need to say sorry for anything I've ever done and everything I am. Really, I am truly sorry, Mai. My deepest apologies."

"Well, thanks! Gotta go now, has been nice talking to you, Kaiba." With that Mai quickly left, not trusting the usually selfish bastard.

But Kaiba had a pleased smile plastered on his face. He'd drive to Yugi, Tristan and Tea now to do the same!

-

Wheeler's apartment  
6.10 p.m.

-

"Kaiba." Joey answered his phone as it had started ringing.

"_You're supposed to say Wheeler, Kaiba_." The voice on the other hand bickered on.

"What do you want?" Joey asked annoyed his own voice—_how odd._

"_Uh listen, you've to go working in the evening._"

"You really got a job?" Joey was almost amused. _The pathetic loser has a job!_

"_Yes, of course, I need to pay an apartment, Kaiba."_

Joey took a deep breath. "Where do I have to work?"

"_You're working at the diner's three blocks down. Be there at seven straight."_

"I should have known that. Alright, I'll do it."

"_Great. How's my sis_?"

Joey had no time for small talk! "She's fine, she's in her room at the moment. Listen Wheeler, do you have a computer or anything else here?"

"_No, why_?"

"Damn."

"_You've got really nice video games. I've been playing with your brother for two hours. Oh and sorry about the Lamborghini_."

"What have you done with my car?" Joey growled, sensing the worst.

"_Nothing, it hasn't one bruise. It's just_…"

"What?"

"_You can get it back from the police keeping station. I've parked second row_."

"You've got no license, right? I'm glad it's just the car you've taken."

"_What are you talking about? Oh, you mean… the helicopter? The Dragon Jet? Wow, yeah, you're right! Sounds like fun to me_!"

"WHEELER! Remember apes don't fly, I dare you!"

Kaiba snickered at the other end of the line. "_Keep cool, I won't take it_."

Suddenly Serenity spoke up behind Joey who hadn't noticed her. "Why are you screaming your own name down the phone Joey?"

"Uh… the idiot on the line didn't get my name!"

Though Serenity still didn't get what he had meant with his threat about the ape, she just shrugged and went into the bathroom.

"_Is this my sister? Send her my love_."

Joey smirked. "Do you really want me to?"

Then the penny dropped with Kaiba. "_No, no, don't. I just miss her_."

Joey let out an inwardly sigh. "Listen… um… caller, I can't help you. The mess is big enough. Take care and I mean it."

"_You're right, alright. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be back with her again. Anyway, nighty night Kaiba! Give my body a squeeze from me tonight_!"

"You're disgusting."

"_What! Why! I'll cuddle your body for you too if you want. No problem_."

"Goodbye and leave your fingers off me!"

"_How am I supposed to wash you if_---" The line went dead with a peep peep peep…

Joey sighed and sat down on the sofa. _Hopefully this all will end tomorrow. _Taking a look at his wristwatch he noticed that it was only half an hour left to 7 pm. Standing up he hurried into Joey's room to look for something else to wear. Because he had almost no time left, he quickly grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket, got dressed and ran out of his room…

…just to crash into Serenity who were on her way from the bathroom into her own room. He didn't even flinch, just cursed, other than she who was rubbing her wet head. Gazing at the young woman Joey realized that she was just coming out from the shower and therefore, had only a towel around herself. Her wet hair hang loosely down her shoulders and the young blond had to suppress another blush. Embarrassed he narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"Hmph!" He snorted angrily and brushed past her, storming out of the apartment.

Serenity wondered since when her brother was becoming pink like a flamingo seeing her like that. He was acting even more weird than he used to anyway.

-

Kaiba mansion  
9.15 p.m.

-

"Seto Kaiba speaking." The tall dark haired answered the cell phone.

"_Mr. Kaiba, this is Diane Roberts from the US. You were supposed to call me today_."

"Seems like I've totally forgotten. Sorry."

"_That's quite bad. Nakamura has his claws on my neck. Can you tell me your decision about the amusement park, now_?"

"What decision?" Kaiba was irritated. _How am I supposed to know what she's meaning?_

"_The decision if you want to build it with our help or not. You know how important it is_."

"Hey! Relax. It's just an amusement park. Not Jurrasic Park… well, right?"

"_It's not just any park for us. Maybe for you it is but to us it'd mean very much. We were so glad about the idea of your special park for orphans_."

"Oh… I… err… okay, then I'll give you a call tomorrow and tell you my decision. Is that okay?"

"_Well, it has to be. Thank you very much, Mr. Kaiba. Good night_."

"You're welcome, you'll hear from me. Night."

_So Kaiba is planning to build another amusement park. What's that about the orphan thing? I can't possibly decide alone. Maybe I should but I will hear the real Kaiba's opinion first. Tomorrow I will ask him. _Then Kaiba shrugged and went into the kitchen, grabbing some cold food from dinner he hadn't eaten so far.

"You're quite hungry lately, are you okay, Seto?"

Kaiba popped out his head from inside the fridge and saw Mokuba was a concerned expression on his face. "I'm fine, don't worry. Are you hungry?"

"No, I've eaten at dinner time. Can you look through my homework, please?"

"Homework?"

"Yes, I had to do Maths and Biology. Nothing difficult, but you know, I'm not sure about Maths." Mokuba gave an innocent sweet puppy eyes look.

"Um…yeah sure." _Maths can't be that difficult in his class._

"Here it is." The boy shoved his homework for Maths to his big brother.

Seto took quite a long time to look them through and Mokuba was afraid he had found many mistakes, but soon enough he handed him the book back with a smile. "It's alright."

_I hope. Never in my life I've seen so many hieroglyphs on just one page. Plutimication was something really weird. I hate that._

**Ring! Ring!**

"Kaiba speaking here." Seto answered his cell phone.

"_Mr. Kaiba, I've to remind you that your appointment tomorrow morning has to be earlier. It will be at 8 am instead of 9."_

_The friendly voice of my secretary! _"I have an appointment?"

"_Yes, sure the Johnson thing, you remember? The other lawyer has transferred the old files to his office and you wanted a meeting a soon as possible."_

"Johnson? My former lawyer?" _I hate that man! He was trying to get my body once._

"_Yes, sir_."

"Well, okay, 8 a.m. Thanks for the call, good night." Seto grinned into the phone. _Such a nice person! Does she really work for Kaiba?_ Seto switched off his cell phone.

"You're acting weird, I'm scared." Mokuba said with one quirked eyebrow.

"Me? Weird? Nah, just need a heap of sleep. Should I bring you to bed or something?"

Mokuba gave a shocked expression. "Uh… no!" slightly disgusted "Good night."

Seto shrugged and made his way into his bedroom. Three hours later he had even found back there! Thankfully he stumbled straight into his huge king size bed and yawned. _What a day!_

_-_

Wheeler apartment  
10.20 p.m.

-

Joey silently shut the door behind himself and put off his shoos. It had turned out that Joey was assigned at the diner's for getting the orders at the drive in. All in all it was no problem for him to do this job properly but it had been a long day after all. _I never knew Wheeler had to do that much, school, working and his time robbing friends. _

The blond went straight to his room and sat down on the bed, opening his text book, that he had gained from Yugi, snatching it away. After just two pages there was a quiet knock on his door and an auburn-haired head peeked inside his room.

"Reading again?"

Joey shut the book and threw it down on the ground. "You're right, it's senseless. I know all this stuff."

"Well… Tristan called earlier on. He said that Seto Kaiba was giving him a visit to tell him his deepest apologies to whatever asshole he had been ever. Can you imagine that?" She said chuckling at the weird thought. The girl sat down next to her brother on his bed.

"That premature soul of a bastard." He cursed between gritted teeth, meaning the real Joey.

Serenity instead thought he meant Seto Kaiba. "I know, you dont like Kaiba, but isn't it funny? Maybe he will apologize to you, too."

"I most likely doubt that." He was annoyed now, _great!_

"Who cares anyway? How was work?" Serenity tried to cheer her brother up.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey ignored her question when something else hit his mind. It had bugged him since his last meeting with Serenity.

"Anything."

"What do think of Seto Kaiba?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you mean? You know what I think about him. That he's a poor soul with all this hate in his cruel heart and he's emotionless. A true bastard. If only he would really feel regret."

This angered Joey not just quite a bit. "This is not true! He is absolutely not cruel and emotionless!"

Serenity stared at her brother beyond belief.

But Joey was finished. "He may be necessarily selfish in some way but anyway, doesn't matter. What I really want to know is if you think he's attractive? Many girls think of him as being attractive. He had a few offers so far… I've heard! Do you think of him as being attractive?"

Serenity stared at her brother in disbelief. "You've got some questions for me tonight! But well, Kaiba… yeah, he is an attractive guy. Tall, soft brown hair and those blue eyes of his… well, quite icy but so adoringly blue. Why do you want to know?"

As the girl was slightly blushing, Joey shrugged. "Just wanted to know."

"Are you really sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am."

"Okay, then good night." Serenity smiled.

Quickly the girl moved to peck her brother on his cheek before she left the room. Joey sighed shaking his head, then lifted two of his fingers to touch his newly kissed cheek. _I really shouldn't have asked her that. It makes me feel weird to know that and get kissed by her. _To know how it felt to get kissed by the sweet being she was plus to acknowledgement of her attraction to Kaiba wasn't helping to get some sleep that night.

Most of the night Joey was awake and thought about how he wished his old life back. This new life was so confusing and turned him upside down in just one day. Late, very late at night he finally fell asleep.

-

Domino High School  
10.15 a.m.

-

Unfortunately Joey had to meet his companions again and because it seemed they wouldn't leave him, he decided to just be quiet and ignore them. He knew that the so damn concerned Tea was talking about him with her always best friend Yugi but it didn't matter. The only person annoying him was Tristan, after another rejecting comment from Joey, he glued to Serenity trying to debate what was wrong with Joey Wheeler.

Suddenly a very familiar limousine pulled up at the school and when the door opened, a certain man looking like Seto Kaiba climbed out of it. He was mostly just looking _like_ Kaiba because of his outfit. Dark blue pants, a light blue shirt, the upper buttons undone, no tie and the old school jacket not closed. It was quite an unusual sight when he quickly ran straight to the others. Approaching he seemed slightly out of breath but with a stupid smile he tried to form words to speak. That was until suddenly he gazed with a friendly smile to Serenity and waved childishly with one hand.

"Hi Serenity!" Kaiba grinned.

Serenity was blushing madly! "…"

"?" But Kaiba had no glue why!

"What is it?" Joey glared at Kaiba.

"Oh… err.. well, need to have a word with you… alone."

Joey rolled his eyes and brushed past him, walking to the limousine where he stopped. Kaiba had followed the blond quickly. "So what's the problem, _now_?"

"I've got a call from a Diane… Diane…"

"Roberts." Joey fulfilled Kaiba's sentence.

"Yes, that was her name and she asked for your decision about your amusement park plans. She said something about Nakamura having his claws on her neck. How weird…"

"Tell her to quit contracts with Nakamura, otherwise Kaiba Corporation won't work with her and her company. That's the condition. If she needs law experts, she'll have my support. If she stays in contact with Nakamura, Kaiba Corp. will quit anything concerning the project." Joey instructed coldly.

"Woah, isn't that quite radical? She told me about how many people's employment depends on this and you're just making this out on a simple point like her having contracts with someone else?" Kaiba had his doubt about being so brutal.

"Listen, don't talk about things you have no clue about. This is my business and my company and I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. for a reason and that is because I know what to do and what conditions to have." Joey glared.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell her."

"By the way, not that it's some of your business but Mr. Nakamura is well known as dealing with weapons as some sick kind of part time job next to his original company, producing toys and therefore, Kaiba Corp. refuses to work with that bastard."

"Oh, I didn't know… How do you know about that? And why don't you tell him to the police?"

Joey sighed annoyed. "I have no evidence. I just know that Nakamura used to ship weapons for my stepfather. So even if I do have evidence, I would be stupid to tell him to the police. It would be a bad promotion for Kaiba Corporation."

"Clear."

-

meanwhile from a distance

-

Tristan watched them with interest. "Has anyone a clue what makes the two of them being friends, suddenly?"

Tea shrugged. "That would be of interest for all of us."

Yugi shook his head in disbelief. "I don't get it."

"Maybe this is why Joey's behaving so cold lately. I bet he's under Kaiba's influence." Tristan suddenly said slightly angered.

"Didn't you say Kaiba was apologizing to you, Tristan? Maybe Kaiba rather is under Joey's influence." Yugi suggested.

But Serenity cut it shortly after. "I don't think so. Joey was kind of protective yesterday when I mentioned Kaiba being cruel and emotionless. Then Joey would be under Kaiba's influence. But anyway, seeing Kaiba right now he doesn't seem cruel and emotionless."

Tea snorted wondering. "He smiled and waved at you. And did you see how he's dressed? That really can't be anything else than Joey's influence, though."

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe they're both under each other's influence?"

"Maybe they become friends?" Tristan exclaimed terrified.

-

at the limousine

-

"Now do what I told you. I've to go get back to your nerving friends." Joey ordered the other guy.

"Well, send Serenity my love." Kaiba again waved at her and smiled, with another blush of the small grown girl as the same result.

Joey shook his head. He raised an eyebrow in amusement at how stupid that guy was. Nevertheless, it was interesting to watch Serenity's reaction, too.

"Why is she behaving so weird?" Kaiba didn't get it.

"You know, you're not exactly looking like her brother, do you?"

"Shit, yeah, I forgot. Well, then. Do not send her my love. Just… have an eye on her, she needs protection." Kaiba clutched a hand across his forehead.

"What!" _What kind of protection does Serenity need?_

"You know, take care of her. Like she was your real sister. Got that?"

"Whatever." Joey opened the car's door to reach inside.

"What're you lookin' for?" Kaiba asked curiosly.

Joey appeared with a notebook and a cell phone. "This is my second cell phone, you'll find the number in yours under 'cell 2', call me if you got problems in my company."

"What about this?" Kaina pointed at the laptop.

"You won't need it." Joey smirked.

"So? Why is that then?"

"Because you simply have no code and anyway, I need it for your homework, dumbmask. Never mind, 701559."

"Huh?" Kaiba gazed rather daftly.

"That's the code for the computer at my office. It's a guest user account, don't damage anything. I have to go now, your friends will ask holes in me, anyway." Joey exclaimed in an all-business tone.

With that Joey turned his back at Kaiba and began walking back to his friends who could see Kaiba disappear into his black limousine.

"What the f has Kaiba got to do with you, Joey?" Tristan almost yelled.

"Nothing." Joey tried to shrug him off.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Have you stolen that notebook from him?" Tea stuck up for Tristan.

"It's a gift." _I am so smart!_

Finally Yugi cut in the conversation. "Why would Kaiba give you a present, Joey? Stop lying to us please, you can tell us anything, you know that. Remember, we're friends."

Joey's panic rose, so he came up with the perfect idea. He darted his gaze downwards to look pathetic, just like the real Wheeler, that puppy. "You know, I'm stupid and my grades are falling continuously. And Kaiba… he helps me. He's really good at advices and tutoring. That's because he's very intelligent. That's why he has his own company…"

Joey continued to praise Kaiba as vengeance for him apologizing to his friends for being a jackass. But the four of his friends remained silent, trying to take in the information. Until a still skeptic Tristan spoke up, almost freaking. "And why in seven hells would Kaiba ever help you? Since when does he like you?"

"I just had to admit that he's the best duelist on planet earth." For the first time that day Joey grinned.

Silence.

"Sorry buddy!" The blond gave a friendly clap on Yugi's back before he rushed off into school.

The four remaining friends stood astonished.

"Joey's becoming selfish. Kaiba's becoming friendly. They interact with each other without fighting. That's too much for me. Why do I have the slight feeling something's wrong here?" Tea was obviously worried.

"Joey isn't selfish. You know, he doesn't mean it when he admitted Kaiba's the best duellist on earth!" Serenity was a bit angry now. No one messed with the Wheeler's family! Pouting Serenity followed her brother inside the school building.

"Really, one would think, they've switched their personalities! I've never seen Joey pulling the zip of his jacket up to his chin, even in winter! I've never even seen him brushing his hair for god's sake! And seeing Kaiba, well, he seems the whole opposite. Just like our old Joey!" Tristan exclaimed frustrated.

"Ridiculous!" Tea exclaimed shaking her head and the three of them began heading for the school building, too.

Yugi kept walking a low distance behind, being elsewhere with his thoughts.

-

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-

Kaiba Corporation  
1.45 p.m.

-

"Leave me alone!" Seto desperately cried.

Silence, just the phone ringing for the thousandth time that day.

"ARG!" He inwardly groaned.

Mokuba entered the room with a questioning gaze. "Are you feeling okay, Seto?"

"That damn phone rings for at the a million times a day and I'm bloody hungry and I'm tired and my head hurts and… and… and…" Seto sighed.

"You should go home if you feel sick, big brother."

"That's a very good idea!"

Seto smiled and Mokuba wondered how sick he must have been when he was willingly leaving Kaiba Corp. and going home because of sickness. He had never been sick, never admitted that at least. And then even a smile! His brother must definitely be sick, very sick. Mokuba started to worry.

"Shall I join you?"

"No circumstances, bro." He winked at his younger brother.

"Well…" Since when the hell was Seto calling his younger brother 'bro'? However, Mokuba decided to check the latest files of Kaiba Corp. for his brother, instead.

-

Wheeler Apartment  
4.15 p.m.

-

Joey sat down at the kitchen's table and switched on notebook. "Finally."

-

6.45 p.m.

-

"Hey Joey, what are you doing?" Serenity said in happy mood as always.

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

"…I… just… asked…" Her smile faded smile and she got a bit sad now.

"Well, next time, don't."

Serenity nearly sobbed but suppressed it. "Aren't you going to change your clothes?"

"Why should I?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that we're supposed to meet Tristan and the others later."

"I'm not in the mood, thank you." He sighed annoyed.

"JOEY!" Serenity screamed mother-like.

"What!" Joey was slightly angered now.

"Tomorrow's Tristan's birthday and you're not in the mood to celebrate with him! You had taken the day off work just for him and now you're not in the mood! Not in the mood! You can't do that to Tristan!" Serenity said with a voice like a siren.

"…"

"That's not my brother…" She shook her head sobbing.

_Why do I need to do this at all? I couldn't care less about Wheeler's life! Then again, he should not do any damage to my life and my life is important in comparison to his! I need to take care! Damn! _"Fine, I'll go."

Serenity clapped happily in her hands before she ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. Then she kissed his cheek and hurried off to her room. "You're the best Joey!"

"Hmph!" Again the blonde's hand raised up to brush his fingertips against his newly kissed cheek. _Why does she have to do this all the time? I want my brother back! _

-

In a random pub in Domino City  
7.45 p.m.

-

Joey and Serenity have entered the pub where they have met with Tristan, Yugi and Tea to celebrate into the next day--Tristan's birthday.

-

Kaiba mansion  
8.15 p.m.

-

Seto yawned lazily, stretching his long limbs while he was sitting in front of his huge television screen, but then threw the remote at the wall. _I'm bored to death! I've got no friends to talk to, spend time with, annoy or whatever they're good for! I want my friends back! Mokuba has his own friends and doesn't want to be with me, again! I want my sister! I want to do something!_

Jumping up he sighed and almost let himself fall back on the sofa. _What date is it?_ Suddenly he remembered that he actually wanted to party with Tristan but that was when he was still Joey Wheeler. Now he was Seto Kaiba and unfortunately had no friends. He cursed silently for being that rich prick until he had an idea.

Luckily he had apologized to Tristan yesterday…

-

The random pub in Domino City  
9.15 p.m.

-

Seto Kaiba entered the pub where Joey's friends should celebrate Tristan's birthday. His eyes lit up when he saw them on one of the sofas in their usual corner. "Heya buddies, how're ya doin'?"

Five surprised, paled faces stared at him.

"Kai…ba…" Yugi tried to form words.

"…" Tea hadn't even some.

"We're fine, how're _you_?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

"I was so bored that I thought I'd join you! Celebrate into your b-day, Tristan, ya know? I might pay some drinks, too." Kaiba grinned.

"I should have expected that _you_ come here! There is really no need for _you_ to waste _your_ money on us!" Joey replied a bit bitter.

"I really like to!" Kaiba gave a big winner smile.

Joey instead snorted with his fists clenched.

"Well, that's nice of you Kaiba, why don't you sit down then? Um… tell me, how did you know about my birthday tomorrow?" Tristan tried polite small talk.

Kaiba looked around where to find a place to sit. He had wanted to sit next to Serenity but of course she already had taken the seat next to her seemingly brother. So at last Kaiba took the place at the corner of the sofa opposite Joey and his sister. "I knew from Joey."

"Well, Joey…" Tristan gazed accusingly. "He's such a good friend, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's the best." Again Kaiba grinned.

Joey just sat there cross armed and stared ahead, grumpily waiting for the evening to end. Serenity meanwhile watched Kaiba, something was strange, as if he was shining with a newly born familiarity to her—what sounded quite insane after all. Nevertheless, he seemed nicer than before and that was for sure.

Kaiba paid for at least five rounds when it was almost twelve o'clock and everyone was preparing to congratulate Tristan. Slightly drowsy Kaiba smirked after the fifth Tequila Sunrise. "Pfff… I could have sworn I was able to take more, when I was… um… younger."

"Are you drunk, dumb nut?" Joey sneered.

"Joey! However, what do you mean, Kaiba? Have you drunken more when you were a child?" Tea asked with concern.

"Nah… I mean when I wasn't… um… two days before. Doesn't matter, what does matter is that…" Kaiba replied confused.

He was cut off by Mai who entered the pub and waved yelling loudly. "Sorry Tristan, I know I'm late but it's not twelve, is it? You know, a lady needs time to fix herself!"

"Lady! No wonder it takes you time, how does it look like when you're trying to make a lady out of yourself?" Joey pondered at her.

"…" Mai was shocked. "Better than it looks like when you're trying to make a man out of yourself!"

"Whuahuahuahuahua…" Kaiba laughed loudly at this. "This was your best Mai…"

"What's with him? Why's he here?" She pointed at Kaiba with a raised eyebrow.

"He thought he might celebrate with us and had the idea all by himself. Well Mai, why don't you take a seat, Kaiba pays the drinks tonight." Tristan smiled creepily.

"Really?" Mai had her doubts.

"C'mon Mai, sit next to me!" Kaiba padded the space next to him.

"…" Mai looked lost. "Is it safe?"

"I'm the safest!"

"Well, as Joey's obviously in a bad mood anyway, I'm sure he won't mind if I sit down next to you, Kaiba." She said with a sideways glance to Joey.

"Call me Seto." Kaina winked.

"…" Wide eyed she stared ahead.

"Do whatever you like, Valentine, just don't… just don't touch him." Joey said with the idea of Mind-Joey using Body-Seto to make out with Mai.

"Are you jealous if I did, honey?" She hissed sweetly and putting her hand on Kaiba's knee.

"No, disgusted."

Mai growled like a furious cat at Joey but left him when Yugi announced that it was Tristan's birthday. That was the next point of questions. After Yugi and Tea had congratulated and even hugged Tristan it was Serenity's turn. Tristan used this opportunity to get closer to her and hugged her longer than necessary. But after at least ten minutes in a tight embrace, instead of Joey it was Kaiba who slowly got impatient.

"Damn Tristan, will you leave your fingers off her now?" Kaiba hissed anrily.

Both of them looked surprised. Serenity was blushing and Tristan was getting angry—both of them because of Kaiba saying that.

"Man, calm down. What's your problem?" Tristan wanted to know.

"My problem is that you can leave her alone now, got that? She's really too young for this!"

"Huh?"

"I don't think so." Joey said cold as ice.

"Huh?" Tristan was wondering—again.

"Well, _I_ do think so. And I bet _you_ _do_ think so, too, right? Because she is your sister and you should be fing protective!" Kaiba almost growled.

"Yes, fine." Joey replied annoyed. "He's right, Tristan, leave your fingers off my sister. By the way, happy birthday and all these things."

"?" Tristan was finally lost.

Serenity had been watching in silence and wondered what was finally wrong with Kaiba _and_ Joey, both of them acted weird.

"Hey Tristan, happy birthday, buddy!" Kaiba suddenly jumped up and ruffled Tristan's head.

"Stop that, Kaiba!"

So they continued, chatting and drinking, with Joey grumpily watching and Kaiba funnily paying for the drinks. Joey watched helplessly Kaiba's body slowly giving in to the alcohol. Mind-Joey wasn't clever enough to check why was happening this with Body-Kaiba. It was so simple. Kaiba's body wasn't used to drink alcohol in any sort or way—he simply couldn't stand alcohol—and because the liquid was going into the blood of someone's body, you become to feel tired and uncoordinated. It wasn't a mind-thing after all and affected Kaiba badly although Mind-Joey surely was used to drink often. Mind-Kaiba in Joey's body realized soon because he simple didn't even notice the beer he had drank reluctantly.

_Understood? Whatever!_

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell…" Kaiba was meanwhile singing a Matchbox Twenty song. He wasn't even able to hold his own head anymore when his voice faded.

"What's with him now?" Serenity pointed at Kaiba.

"Maybe he's dead, who cares?" Tristan responded.

"I think he's asleep." Mai said.

"Drunk. Leave him alone." Joey finally ordered.

"It's late." Tea yawned. "Yugi and I are going back home now, we'll see you later Tristan."

"I want to break free!" Yugi was singing because he was also drunk. Tea supported Yugi when they made their way outside.

"We should all go now." Mai suggested.

"Yeah, we can celebrate later when we had our beauty sleep." Tristan agreed.

"You'll need a lot of that." Joey muttered under his breath.

"I'm very tired. What are we going to do about Kaiba?" Serenity asked naïve like an angel.

"Wake him." Mai shrugged. She put a hand on Kaiba's shoulder and shook him but to no reply. She gave up after twenty minutes.

"Just leave him here. He came alone, he can go alone. Who cares?" Tristan couldn't stand Kaiba anyway.

"I do. We can't just leave him like that. Maybe he'll get robbed or something. We need to bring him home!" Serenity said with force.

"And how should we do that?" Tristan asked.

"You've done that a hundred times with Joey, can't you just do it once for Kaiba?" She replied.

"She's right." Joey nodded. "I don't want him to be left here."

"Samaritan." Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you care about Kaiba?" Mai asked.

"It doesn't matter since when. No one should be left alone here!" Serenity spoke up.

"Whatever!" Was all that Joey had to say.

The blond man walked over to where Kaiba was lying and bent down to lift him across his shoulders in order to carry the sleeping body. A groaning noise could be heard from out of the dark haired guy's mouth but he didn't wake. Joey made his way with him to the door.

"Have you trained secretly?" Tristan was wondering that his friend was able to carry the body all alone.

"Yeah, Joey, impressive!" Mai was stunned.

"It's not a matter of strength, it's a matter of technique." Joey replied coolly.

Approaching at the Kaiba mansion, Joey realized that Seto had forgotten his keys, nor was he able to reach someone over the speaker being fast asleep. Joey could have easily opened the gates but that would leave the others suspicious, so he simply decided to take Kaiba with them home. His dear body would be save there.

-

Wheeler apartment  
7.30 a.m.

-

Seto groaned when he woke up in the bright morning sun. Scratching his brown haired head he blinked and tried to bring himself in a sitting position but exactly like he had been expecting, his head hurt badly. He had remembered last night and was prepared for the hangover, though he hadn't expected it to be that bad. Stumbling into the kitchen he saw Joey sitting on the table and hammering words into his laptop.

With a 'good morning groan' Seto walked past him and made himself coffee. Not that he liked that black liquid but with the headache, nothing would be better right now.

"You're awake, finally," Joey noted in an arrogant sounding tone, "it's about time. You should have been at work half an hour ago."

"What time is it?" Seto asked groaning.

"Half past seven." Joey was not even looking up from the notebook.

"Way too early for anything." Seto yawned and sat down opposite Joey. "By the way, I hate your work.

"What else should I expect from someone like you?" He finally looked up. "But anyway, I don't like _your_ work either."

"Well…" Seto scratched his head again. "What do I do here anyway?"

"You passed out last night, too much alcohol. I don't expect you to check why this has happened. Whatever, I brought you here because it was the safest way to protect my body."

"So that's why I slept on the sofa? Uh… yeah!" He snapped with his fingers.

"Right. Now do me a favor and dress yourself properly. I don't want your sister to see you like this!" Joey glared at the unbuttoned shirt of Seto, which was dangling loosely out of his trousers.

"She sees me almost every day like this." Seto shrugged.

"Not anymore." Joey corrected.

"Okay, okay, Kaiba, I'll dress myself properly – for her. But one more question, just tell, why is it a problem for you if my sister sees me, or better you, like this?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want no one to see me like this, actually."

"Oh and I thought you liked her. I'm glad you don't, though." Seto grinned stupidly.

"Don't be, maybe I do like her." Joey's lips graced an evil smirk suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Either you like her or not. So do you?" Seto became slightly annoyed when it came to his dear Serenity.

"I won't tell you anyway." Joey paid his attention back to his laptop.

"Tell me immediately, I need to know!" Seto was almost jumping at Joey's throat!

But Serenity stopped them when she entered the room, having caught the liking part. "Good morning, I hope you aren't fighting over girls."

Both guys said together: "We?"

"No, no. I just wanted to know if he liked… Mai! Mai, yes. Either he likes her or not, you know." Seto nervously explained.

Joey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well, Kaiba, are you interested in Mai?" Serenity wanted to know.

"No… no! Definitely not, she's the perfect match for Joey, I think!" Seto grinned and nodded.

Joey instead snorted. "Hmph! That's right." _Dumb and dumber._

"Yeah, probably." Serenity smiled, walking past her brother and kissing his cheek.

Joey smirked. Seto glared.

"Do want something to eat, Kaiba?" The girl asked politely.

"I'm afraid, Seto has to leave soon. He's supposed to work, you know, Serenity. He's a busy person after all who needs to lead a big company all alone."

"I know." Serenity sighed. "I just thought, now that you two are friends…"

"FRIENDS!" Both guys exclaimed, glaring at each other.

"We're not friends." Joey stood up, heading for his room.

"How should anyone be friends with that stubborn bastard?" Seto headed straight after Joey in—actually—his room.

Serenity wondered, again, what was happening. Kaiba called her brother a stubborn bastard and Joey, actually, was a stubborn bastard, the last time so far. This was all too confusing for her and she decided to let it drop for now.

-

Inside Joey's room…

-

"Can't I be left alone to change?" Joey stood half naked in front of the wardrobe.

"Who cares? I've seen that body a million times! Anyway, I need some things from here."

"Like?"

"This." Seto held up a photo of his sister.

"Give me the neck chain you're wearing." Joey instructed immediately.

"This thing here?" Seto lifted the neck chain and opened it.

"YES!" Joey shouted and snatched it away from Seto.

"It's a picture of Mokuba in it. I already was wondering why you wear that thing. Now that explains a lot… you should admit it, you've got a heart, after all."

"I don't know how this shall be of any interest for you." Joey snapped arrogantly and put the chain around his neck but hiding it under his shirt.

"I should strangle you, now that I'm taller. I bet you have enough tie-wearing yuppies to get away with murder, huh?" Seto became angry.

"Probably." Joey fixing his zip and straightened his jacket.

"Do have to walk around like this?"

"What now?" Joey asked impatiently.

"You're looking so… so… so Kaiba. So straight, neat and proper. That's not Joey!"

"Coming from you I should take it personally." Joey raised an eyebrow. "Button up that shirt of mine and stuff it in your trousers, damned hell. And brush your teeth, do your hair and go to work!" With that Joey left the room, but Kaiba was on his heels.

"Yes, mother." With his last words Seto plastered a huge smile on his face and ran out of the door.

Serenity almost frightened. "What was that?"

But Joey replied, "nothing, forget it."

"It's really weird… Kaiba's so changed and he makes… jokes. And that smile… I really like it. He should smile more often."

"His brother always tells him that, too." Joey gazed down on the ground and thought of Mokuba and how much he missed him.

"I really wonder why he doesn't do just that, then."

"…"

Not that Joey wouldn't have an answer but he knew, it would just be an excuse. Mokuba was right and Serenity, too. If he would be in his own body, he would defend himself right now, having enough reasons not to smile but being Joey, it was a waste of time anyway. He could let his guard down for while.

"What would it make for a difference if Kaiba was to smile more often? It's not that you or someone else had a bonus from Kaiba smiling. I don't get it."

"Well, I just guess I like him more the way he is now. That's bonus enough." Serenity was naïve about that.

"More?"

"It's not that I wasn't liking him before, I just like him a bit better, now. And seeing how cute he is when he smiles…" Serenity dreamily gazed at the ceiling.

_Cute! Why is that, that I don't like this word much? Why is that, that it affects me, though? Why is that, everyone likes me just if I smile? Why is that, that nobody wants to accept me the way I am? Why do I care?_

Joey snorted. "Hmph! You know, if cuteness is _that_ important to you, I'm afraid Kaiba won't look at you twice. He _is_ the way he is and we should _not_ try to change him just because we might _like_ him more. We should like him for _what_ and _who_ he is!"

With a last Kaiba-like 'hmph' Joey left the small auburn haired girl and waltzed off to get his notebook. He needed to be in school in forty minutes. Serenity, on the other hand, was out of words. Not that her brother was only acting strange, he also was right.

Seto might seem heartless, mean, selfish etc. but he was good. He protected his little brother and had done only good to people with all the money from his stepfather. _Seto Kaiba must have a good heart._ And here she was, liking him for just a cute smile…

That morning Serenity and Joey were going in silence to school. And watching him closely she couldn't help thinking that he was acting like Kaiba…

-

Kaiba Corporation  
11.05 a.m.

-

"I've got no time…" Seto answered his phone.

"_We know, you are busy, Mr. Kaiba, but just let me tell you---"_

"No! Leave me alone, _now_!" Seto insisted like a child.

"_Mr. Kaiba, you can't talk to us like that! We're a big American concern and you really should be happy to make a deal with us, but under these circumstances we're not so sure anymore. Good bye, Mr. Kaiba."_

**Peep, peep, peep**… line went dead.

"…"

_What was that? I fucked up, right? _Seto had become so annoyed that morning when everyone was bugging him that he had just freaked out. Like a maniac he had called people names and refused talking! Now he was sorry. What had he done? There was only one person who could help right now...

Opening the door to leave, Mokuba entered with a questioning gaze. "Where are you going?"

"Need to see someone, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's almost midday and I've got no classes anymore today, like every Friday, you should know that by now."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Where's your neck chain?" Mokuba asked as soon as he had noticed what he missed.

"…"

"You always wear my photo, just like I do wear yours…" Mokuba sadly opened his card to look at the picture of his big brother.

"I've just… taken it off… for shower, you know? And after that, I must have forgotten to put it back on!" Seto tried to explain but to no avail.

"Normally you don't forget…" Mokuba whispered.

Seto bent down to take 'his' little brother in an embrace. Seeing how those huge gray-blue eyes stared at the photo of his brother, really got his heart. All this mess had to come to an end and that pretty soon.

"Hey Mokuba, come with me."

"Where are we going?" The child asked.

"You'll see!"

So they both left Kaiba Corporation.

-

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-

Domino High School  
11.45 a.m.

-

It was lunch break and Joey was almost used to be surrounded by Wheeler's friends, day in, day out, as well as his sister. He sat down on a bench and stared ahead. _How much longer will this go on? Is it forever? Will I stay Joey Wheeler for the my life? _He sighed annoyed.

"What's wrong Joey?" Serenity sat down next to him.

Gladly there was a bit more space between the others and him. Serenity was quite okay so far but the always nagging Tristan, the speechy conservative Tea and Pharaoh Yugi—_oh Pharaoh—what a bloody joke! _

"Nothing." He replied.

"Really?" She didn't believe him the instant.

"Of course." He assured her.

"Well, then. Can… can I ask you something?"

"Depends what you want to ask." He said weighing already the possibilities of what she might want.

"Something like, from friend to friend. Not really something from sister to brother. I just need your advice." She was a bit uncertain.

"Cut it short, what's bothering you?" He knew talk such as this from Mokuba.

"You know, there are a few guys who happen to want a date with me. And I, well, I don't really want a date with them."

"Don't date them, then. What's the point?" _There was always a point!_

"It's not that I don't want a date, just not with _them_. I want someone else to date but he didn't ask me so far."

_Good God, a dating problem. Mokuba wasn't in the age so far._ Joey took a deep breath before he replied, "then he's a stupid fool, forget him."

"I can't. Maybe he likes me back, who knows? The point is, I'd like to ask him but I'm quite scared he rejects me." She explained with eagerness.

"You'll never know till you try."

"But it would be humiliating if he does." She pouted.

"One question. Why do you want him at all? You're pretty fine the way you are, without a bugging fool around trying to do things to you." She didn't look like a girl to him, who was in need to ask someone out.

"Because I've always had a slight crush on him, except that he was always no one to reach easily. Now that has changed and… I guess, if ever, now would just be the perfect moment."

"Then go for it. You'll never achieve something without effort, even if it's risky, humiliating or even hurtful. No victory comes without a fight. If you're successful, you'll have what you wanted. But that's this side. The other side is, you're a quite pretty girl and if the fool hasn't seen that so far… leave him."

Serenity smiled. "You're really reminding me of someone."

"So, do I? And who would that be!"

"Kaiba. But never mind, your advice was helpful, Joey. I thank you very much." She hugged her brother.

"Welcome." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Joey, what do you think if we skip next lesson to go to Pizza Hut for a cheese and onion bacon super special?" Tristan suggested.

"No, not a good idea. One, my grades are already bad enough. Two, I'm going to vomit if you even repeat the name of that thing again." Joey said matter of fact.

"Okay, Joey Wheeler. Fine. Your first reason's a bit of out your usual self but I accept it. But the second reason's totally freaking for someone like you!" Tristan pouted like a young child, stomping his foot.

"So?" Joey quirked calmly an eyebrow.

"Or are you already eating in fancy restaurants with your new friend Kaiba?" Tristan had enough anyway.

"Tristan!" Tea scolded her friend.

"Envious, Tristan?" Joey gave an annoyed smirk. "Even if, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"So now it's not even my business anymore. I thought we were friends, Joey. I've done so much for you and you're such an unthankful bastard lately, since you hang out with Kaiba!" Tristan spat the last word disgusted.

"Really, I've no time for childish conversations like these." Joey shook his head.

"Joey! You can't say that to a friend." Yugi cut in now.

"He's even talking like that rich jerk!" Tristan was yelling now.

"So, what do you want to do about it? Bare with me." Joey shrugged, not really caring.

"No, I'll tell you what. I won't bare with you! You've been my friend for the longest time, Joey, I refuse knowing you as long as you play cruel selfish bastard!" Tristan crossed his arms.

"Tristan… wait." Tea tried to calm him down.

Tristan was about to walk off when he stopped midway, recognizing a familiar limousine. Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba were climbing out and heading into the direction of the group of 'to a certain extend former' friends.

"See, there he already is, your precious new friend!" Tristan shouted at Joey.

Joey immediately jumped up and went over to Kaiba and Mokuba. Seeing Mokuba his eyes smiled brightly. How he missed the kid! "What's wrong _now_?"

"I need to talk to you, I guess, I've finally messed up." Kaiba replied sheepishly.

"Nothing less was to expect. How big is the damage?"

"I can't say that but… listen, we need to work together. Otherwise we won't make it far."

"With you? Never. It's your damn stupidity that nothing works properly. I don't mess up." Joey saw no sense in working together.

"So, the new close friends are arguing. Really, Joey, you do mess up. You just don't see because someone's blinded you by his money." Tristan was spitting his word again in a very disgusted manner.

"What? What's wrong with you Tristan?" Kaiba asked helplessly.

"Who cares?" Joey narrowed his brown eyes.

"Aren't you bloody able to just keep up your friendships! I don't expect you to make them better but could you at least try to keep them for me?" Kaiba's voice pitched three octaves higher.

"Shut up, you idiot. Otherwise, it's all over anyway." Joey ordered.

"What's going on here?" Yugi suspiciously asked the two guys.

"No, I won't shut up, thickhead. I'll destroy more than a company if you won't take care of these people here! Got that?" Kaiba was obviously in rage now.

"Are you threatening me? Don't you dare!" Joey laughed coldly at this.

"I swear I'm gonna strangle you one day!" Kaiba nearly jumped at Joey's throat.

"Just try, _puppy_!" Joey pushed his buttons.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tea was now stomping with her feet in authority.

"I don't have the slightest clue." Tristan was rather speechless.

"A clue…" Yugi repeated sensing Yami.

Kaiba was far from finished. "Listen, you arrogant jerk, I don't want to work with you either, nor do I want to have you around my friends but don't you understand? We'll destroy both of our lives if we won't cooperate and help each other."

Joey almost laughed at this. "What do you want at all? Since I'm taking care of this life, grades are gradually rising and these so called friends are still here, aren't they? Serenity even asks me for advice—this life finally turns out to be good!"

"Two sides to every story! Mokuba loves his brother even more, _now_, did you know that?" Kaiba shot back. That finally made Joey silent. His gaze shifted to the little raven haired guy who was standing there watching with a worried expression.

"He doesn't." Joey growled in denial, almost not to hear.

"He does. Right Mokuba? You haven't had so much fun with your brother your whole life. And you haven't been as happy as you are now for many years."

"That's not true." Joey was still growling.

"You know what? He even told me, that he loved it to see me smile and make fun every day. Can you say that of yourself?" Kaiba continued, now really hitting Joey's raw nerves.

Joey's legs suddenly gave away and he sank down on his knees and flat palms. _This couldn't be true. Mokuba can't love anyone else more than me. Not to mention the mutt. How in the name of hell could that happen?_

"You've poisoned him!" Joey hissed like a snake.

"I didn't do anything, it's your own damn fault." Kaiba crossed his arms triumphantly.

Luckily, no second too late, Joey's necklace fell from out of his jacket. The Duel Monsters card with Mokuba's picture in it. Mokuba's eyes widened. "The card… why do you have the card?"

Joey's gaze shifted to the dangling card. He was out of words to explain why he had the card. Not without to tell who he really was.

"Seto…"

Joey suppressed a tear when he heard his true name, spoken out from the only ever trusty person he knew. His little brother was now calling someone else by his name. _I can't accept that life. But if Mokuba's happier with the mutt I will leave him. _Darting his eyes upwards to look at Mokuba he didn't trust his eyes. The small guy was staring directly in his eyes.

Kaiba stared at the kid. Had he really recognized his true brother? He wasn't talking to Kaiba when he said his name, it was directed to Joey. Even so, Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Serenity stared at the new turn of this whole scenario. Not that their brains were able to take in what was happening.

Mokuba reached out to grab the necklace and kneeling down in front of Joey, he opened the cover, then he opened the cover of his own card, showing his brother. Holding both pictures in his hands he gazed into the depths of Joey's brown eyes. Not to compare with Seto's clear blue ones but Mokuba hoped to find something though. They say, you can see a man's soul through their eyes.

It appeared to Joey like an eternity when Mokuba stared at him, looking as if he was searching for something.

"Seto… you are my brother, right?"

Joey couldn't deny it and nodded slightly. With a jump he had the arms of the little kid around his neck. He hugged him back, as tight as able not to squeeze him to death.

"I want to know what's going on here!" Serenity demanded suddenly near tears.

Kaiba snapped back into reality, as well as Joey and Mokuba.

"If you are Seto, who's this?" Mokuba pointed at Kaiba.

"Me? Err… Who am I?" Kaiba scratched his head.

"Joey?" Serenity said hardly believing.

"Joey, dude, you are Kaiba?" Tristan happily asked.

"Well." Kaiba shrugged.

"How is that possible?" Yugi asked-

"Yeah, how can you just swap bodies?" Tea agreed.

"I don't have the slightest clue. I've just woken up and was… Kaiba."

"There has to be something you did wrong, it's always you who messes up!" Joey said.

"Me? You're the freaking jerk here!" Kaiba shot back.

"Nice name, you _puppy_!"

"Oh no, not this again!" Yugi sighed.

"I swear if I had my deck right now, I'd challenge you and give you deserved punishment!" Kaiba said threatening Joey.

"Ha! You wouldn't ever stand a chance against me, even with _my_ deck!" Joey laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Both of them growled.

"Listen guys, stop that." Yugi stood between both of them. "You need to get along with each other. I'm afraid Kaiba… Joey… well, erm, whoever. You need to help each other."

"No way." Joey said.

"Stubborn freak." Was Kaiba's reply.

"Puppy." Joey teased the smaller one.

"I wished everything would be back to normal and you would simply hate each other. That way, you got along better than now." Yugi said helplessly.

With those words said, suddenly Yugi's Millenniums Puzzle was shining in that bright light again. And like days before, just as sudden as it began, it stopped and turned to normal again.

"What was that?" Trsian asked.

"I've got no idea." Yugi said.

"Ow my head's all mushy mush…" Joey rubbed his head.

"Arg… what was that?" Kaiba massaged his temples.

"Was that you, moneybags?" Joey shouted.

"Sit and shut up, puppy!"

"You're your true selves again!" Tea happily clapped her hands together.

"Yeah…." Realization slapped Joey hard in his face.

"Very good, I can finally leave your freaks and do important stuff." Kaiba turned to walk away.

"It must have been through your puzzle, Yugi." Tristan looked at the Millenniums Item.

"I suppose." Yugi was thinking. "Oh no…"

"Not that magic nonsense again." Kaiba rolled with his eyes.

"I'm afraid, yes. Days ago I wished you two would stop fighting and then my puzzle shone in that bright light…"

"It switched their minds." Tea said.

"Nonsense." Stubbornly Kaiba insisted.

"Keep denying anything, Yugi's right." Joey said.

"Mokuba! Let's go." Kaiba started walking to his car.

Mokuba followed like usual his big brother, leaving the rest of the clique behind.

"Kaiba! Wait!" Suddenly Serenity called out to him.

Kaiba turned just when he was about to climb into his limousine and gazed at the girl with narrowed eyes. _What does she want! _Serenity started to walk up to Kaiba and gazed at him with a sincere look of her big hazel eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked with no real interest.

"I understand now what was wrong all the time but I also understand that you're not quite as cruel as we've always seen you." Serenity explained.

"So? What's the point?"

"The points are… that you are interested in what I think about you to start with. Point is also that you want us to like you the way you are and that you are indeed right. We shouldn't try to change you." She said.

"Something else?" Kaiba snapped.

"Yes, you gave me advice as brother as well as a friend and I will go and take it. Regarding to your own advice, Seto Kaiba, would you like to go out with me for a date?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. _She had meant me! _

"Can I at least expect an answer, I can live with rejection. _You'll never know till you try_, you've said. So?" She said folding her hands in front of her.

"You are using my own word against me." Kaiba smirked. "Hmph!"

Serenity's hazel eyes never left their gaze off Kaiba's piercing blue ones. She wanted an answer. She knew he wasn't that bad after all and he wanted to be liked, somehow. Now he had his chance.

"Fine, you'll get your date." Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"Thank you." She smiled broadly.

"A few conditions I have though. No cheap hot dog place, I'm not asocial. I say where we go. No one else but me and you, none of your friends. Just a date, no holding hands and stuff, I'm not your boyfriend. Don't you dare call me as such."

"Fine with me. I don't want hot dogs either and I want a date, not a party. And last but not least, I'm not your girlfriend either, don't call me as such." She mocked him happily.

"Deal. Friday. 7pm. I choose the place. Just be at home. I know the way… hmph!" He turned to climb into the car.

"Wait, Seto." Mokuba said suddenly.

"What now?"

Mokuba started to run over to where Joey was standing.

"Mokuba!" Joey was surprised.

"You weren't exactly right. I would never swap my big brother for you, Joey, but… I guess we had some fun, though, hadn't we?" He said rubbing his nose shyly.

"Yeah. Sorry if I said some stupid things."

"That's okay. Already forgotten."

"Thanks."

"Hey Joey, if you want to play some video games, just come around. My home is your home." Mokuba grinned.

"Really? I mean, certainly your brother would mind me being there."

"Who cares? It's my home as well, isn't it?"

"Actually, yeah." Joey smiled.

Mokuba waved and headed off to his brother and as soon as he had climbed into the car, it sped off.

"Finally back with you all!" Joey exclaimed happily.

Everyone smiled happily when they headed off into school.

The it hit Joey what had happened. "Wait a second… Serenity! You haven't ask Kaiba for a date, have you? You didn't mean that!"

Serenity juts laughed and hugged her brother, before she walked silently in school.

"SERENITY!" Joey waved his hands madly.

"Good old Joey's back." Tea said.

"We missed him." Yugi agreed.

"Yeah…" Tristan, too.

-

The end.


End file.
